i dont know what to call this story (aqworlds)
by xXGamerGirl19Xx
Summary: artixXoc rating K for no reason i cant think of a summary. the oc's picture is the cover of this story
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!,if you play aqworlds i will underline the name of my character.i dont own aqworlds. enjoy!

* * *

artix p.o.v.

it was nine years since i met my best friend serenity Williams. we are both 17. we were sparring and unfortunately,she won. in no time,she had me on the ground with a dagger to my throat."nice job artix! just improve your speed and accuracy,and you might beat me!" she said. her raven black hair shone in the light and her stunning turquoise eyes shone as well. man, she was beautiful...wait, WHAT!? she is my best friend nothing else! i shook the thought and went with her to get something to eat.

serenity p.o.v.

after my spar with artix,we went to oishii's place at bloodtusk to eat. after we were done we walked to my house.i looked over to artix. his bold brown hair and handsome brown eyes to match...man he was handsome...wait,WTF!? he is my best friend! not my boyfriend! that would just be awkward...i thought we would make it back safe and quietly.i was oh so wrong. we were walking when a chaoruppted wolf tackled me and started to bite me and claw at me while i tried to push it off. artix would have helped me but the wolf's entire pack went after him.i got the wolf off but i heard the one thing that made me pale:"AAUUGGHH!" once i realized who it was,my elemental powers kicked in and i went into my fire rage mode. i used a fire cyclone to kill the wolves. i calmed down to look at him. he was unconscious and the armor didn't really help. he was very bloody,to my horror.i started to take his armor off to heal him.

artix p.o.v.

i started to wake up after those stupid wolves came after me.i saw serenity try to heal me. i realized she took my armor off because i felt her hands on my chest.i blushed because she had her HANDS on my CHEST! it was awkward! she had a worried look on her face when she took her hands off my chest and gently whispered "please be okay..." i saw a tear roll down her face. i decided to play smooth and put my hand on her cheek and brush the tear away. she gasped in happiness and hugged me."oh thank the truce your okay!" she exclaimed.i winced in pain at first because she is SUPER strong but then i smiled and gently hugged her. then she started to heal her wounds. maybe if she liked me, it would be better than i thought...

* * *

awwww! i hope you liked it. review for more! C:


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2! i dont own aqworlds enjoy!

* * *

artix p.o.v.

the day i healed was luckily on my week off.i had two days left so me and serenity decided to camp. by the time we got to the site in the forest,it was nighttime. we set up our tent and i took off my armor before i went to sleep.

next day...

serenity p.o.v.

i woke up in a long yet cold blanket...wait,cold? i looked over and found out i wasn't wrapped in a blanket...i was wrapped in artix's arms! part of me said i should get up and get some food but the other part of me said i should stay...i couldn't decide but since i was still tired i stayed.i felt safe in his arms.i felt nothing could hurt me when im in his arms. i fell back asleep with a happy sigh.

artix p.o.v.

i woke up and saw i slept with serenity last night. i was shocked at first but then i quietly got up,trying not to wake her up but i failed. when i got up,she groaned and opened her eyes."did you sleep well last night?" i asked. "yep. sorry for doing that artix.i was tired." she said. "what do you mean?" i asked. "you know! sleeping with you.." she said. "ohhh.." my voice trailed off with an embarrassed look on my face. luckily the rest of the day wasn't as awkward as that moment.. we went to sleep peacefully.

next day...

serenity p.o.v.

i woke up,face on the floor and felt someone grabbing the "lumps" on my chest. oh come on... i quietly flipped over and looked at artix's asleep face. he had his hands on my chest "lumps" and he had his leg entangled with mine.i tried to wake him up and lucky he groggly woke himself up. he was about to fall asleep again but i kissed him to get him a wakeup call. it was supposed to be for a few seconds but i couldnt stop myself. luckily he pulled away. he looked at me and then realized where he had his hands. he began rambling on about how it was an accident. i kissed him again to shut him up. he shut up and got off me. unfortunately we had to pack up early and head home.

* * *

whoaaa! artix you pervert! jk jk but still. review and i hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
